prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC513
is the 13th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 158th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With no more time remaining Rin must decide which Sports Club to join. But as she is good at all of them she struggles to make up her mind. '' Summary Rin is finishing a game of Futsal with a few other girls and she is shown being extremely good at it. She promises to lend a hand during the next tournament, even though she knows she has other clubs to attend as well. When she returns home she is greeted by her younger twin siblings, Yu and Ai. Nozomi follows after them and Rin's mother appears, telling her to watch them for a bit. Yu and Ai ask to borrow Rin's futsal ball and she gives it to them, but asks that they don't lose this one. It's then Nozomi asks what Futsal is, calling it Hot-sal (Hot Monkey). Rin explains that it is a mini-soccer that you play with five people. They are joined by Karen and Nozomi mentions the game with her, with Rin going on to mention that the team isn't official since members are missing. But they train at the park and she promised to play for them when it comes time for tournaments. She is also busy playing other sports, and to her shock, Karen reveals that this year, she won't be able to play everything because they all take place on the same day. The next day at school, Mika approaches to ask her which club she plans to join. Other girls from the various clubs approach Rin to ask the same thing, but she is unable to give them an answer. At lunch, Rin eats the yakisoba bread she brought and Otaka seems worried for her and questions what may be the problem. Nozomi explains that Rin is unable to decide between the sports clubs because she enjoys helping everywhere, and doesn't want to upset those she would have to refuse. Otaka believes this may be a good thing though, because Rin can finally decide to which club to attend completely and dedicate herself to it. Meanwhile, Gamao was looking at the job offers, but nothing seemed to fit him. He decides on one in the end, given that he is starving. After school comes to an end, Rin runs late for the Futsal practice because of the other students asking her to join their clubs. Mika seems to be interested in this, given that Rin has to practice outside of school and she quickly runs ahead to find the girls waiting for Rin. They are disappointed that she hasn't shown up yet, and they mention not being surprised since their club is so small and not worth her time. However, they are unable to deny feeling upset since they came really close to becoming official. Rin returns home to find Yu and Ai playing with Natts and Coco. Nozomi and Urara chase after them to try to get them back as Komachi and Karen reveal themselves to her. Rin isn't surprised that Nozomi brought them all there, and together they head to the park to play with the ball in hopes of getting Coco and Natts away from her twin siblings. Rin decides to tell everyone how she got into playing Futsal, recalling that one day she was walking with her siblings when a ball came at her. She gave the owner their ball back and started to play together with them. Yu and Ai suddenly kick the ball and Gamao catches it, surprising everyone after Nozomi and Gamao recognize one-another. He asks to trade the ball for the Dream Collet, but Nozomi refused. He threatens to destroy the ball, but Yu and Ai stop him. He attempts to throw the ball with all of his strength at them but Rin catches it, telling Ai and Yu to go off and play since she has to "''talk" to this person. She also warns them not to return until she calls for them. Gamao transforms and the girls transform. Gamao shows them a pinky he caught while cleaning, then he changes it into a Kowaina. The Cures do battle with it when Gamao attacks using this distraction. Mint uses Mint Protection and in no time, Dream successfully removes the Kowaina mask with Dream Attack, causing it to change back into a Pinky. Rouge uses Rouge Fire on Gamao, very angry that he tried to attack her siblings, and he flees. Later, Rin decides to turn down the Futsal team because she has to spend more time focusing on her mischevious siblings. But to her surprise they come back and tell her that she should join, because she loves to play Futsal. They also promise to behave and listen to their mom. Just as Rin goes to embrace them, Mika joins the girls to ask if she really plans to join the Futsal group, with Yu and Ai confirming it. Mika takes a picture and leaves afterwards. The next headline of the paper reveals that Rin has finally chosen her sport. Major Events *Rin's younger siblings, Natsuki Yu and Ai, as well as her mother Kazuyo, first appear. *Rin decides to choose futsal as her main sport to support at school to free up time for other pursuits. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Pugorun Villains *Gamao *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Ai *Natsuki Yu *Masuko Mika *Otaka Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5